1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat spreader or thermal ground plane (TGP) comprising a biporous wick.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers in brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
A device such as an electronic device, optoelectronic device, or computer processor generates heat during operation. Unless the heat is effectively extracted from the device, the device's performance will be degraded.
Many devices use cooling systems, such as fans and air coolers, to dissipate the unwanted heat. However, if the cooling system is not effectively coupled to the heat source in the device, the cooling system does not optimally dissipate the heat from the device.
A heat spreader can be used to transport heat from the heat source (such as an electronic or optoelectronic device, or a computer processor) to a heat sink (such as the cooling system). The heat sink may have a surface area and geometry that dissipates heat more effectively than the surface area and geometry of the heat source. For example, the heat sink may have a larger surface area than the heat source. The heat spreader may then spread the heat generated in the heat source onto the larger surface area, so that the heat from the heat source is dissipated more effectively into the environment.
However, there is a need in the art for heat spreaders that can reliably transport higher heat fluxes from the heat source. One or more embodiments of the present invention satisfy this need.